Hide the Tomatoes
by DaughterofDemeter123
Summary: Sophie didn't want this. No siree, not even a little. Really, she only expected a figurine! So why is she living with this weirdo? Manuel fic, no pairings
1. Chapter 1

**You know what fanbase that most likely does not exist? I just realized something. I haven't posted a full scale, multi-chapter fic in forever. **

**That is not cool. What if I lost my writing mojo? What then? That's why I have written this. Heres how it will go down;**

**The following story will go on for 10-15 chapters. If I don't give up. So, without further ado, I don't own Hetalia. LET THE FANFICTION-ING BEGIN!**

* * *

><p>I shuffled my way into the bookstore, half mortified and half determined.<p>

Mortified because I was totally sure someone would try to start a conversation with me, and determined because this store was my last hope.

Seriously, dude. Last. Hope. Ever. Er, well, not _ever _per say. I could just settle for the online scans if they didn't have them here, I guess, but it wouldn't be the same.

I bit the inside of my lip softly and stuffed my hands in my sweatshirt pocket to keep from biting my nails.

Nasty habit, but I can't really help it. Just like the way I can't stop pulling out strands of hair when I'm stressed. Or the way I hyperventilate uncontrollably before the day of a big project.

... I don't need therapy.

But my quirks are beside the point. Today, I, Sophie Campbell am on a mission. I'm going to call it my Righteous Mission of Mission-ey Missionness, since I like the word righteous.

I want to buy a manga. But not just any old manga, no, this manga holds no ninjas/alchemists/rambunctious schoolgirls. It's like a double rainbow, a fluffy cloud shaped like a chinchilla, a candy bar void of peanuts, a puggle puppy playing with a puffy pomeranian and a poofy poodle.

THIS. IS. HETALIA! *que angels*

Oh yes, some foul NON-BELIEVERS can't see the GLORY that (kinda) learning history through personified nations brings. But we must ignore them!

That's right. BREATH Hetalia. LIVE Hetalia. READ Hetalia right after you come home from school even though you really should be doing that stupid science project due Tuesday that counts for half your grade!

And then, and THEN, the FAN-ARMY WILL UNITE! UNITE AND TRIUMPH OVER ALL THAT STANDS IN IT"S WAY! WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!

Ahem. Sorry. Were was I? Oh yeah, bookstore.

So I began to search for the manga section, carefully avoiding the lone employee restocking the shelves I. Call me paranoid/silly/of questionable sanity, but I don't trust a dude with a pencil mustache.

After becoming distracted by the covers some Tinkerbell books (I always did have a soft spot for fairies) I accidentally knocked down a few copies of Winnie the Pooh. Oopsies. Quickly, I put them away, muttering apologies to… the books I guess?

I scoured the shelves for any mention of Hetalia. Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, noth- wait! YAY.

They actually have them! HUZAH!

I fist pumped happily and snatched up the manga.

Within minutes, I had paid for the manga and set out for the long trek home. And by long trek, I mean like three blocks away.

I live alone in the house I grew up in, since I didn't want to move to Canada with my parents. They were cool with it, so I was legally emancipated two years ago. Woo.

So anyways, when I got home I plopped myself onto the couch and began to flip through my new manga, squealing every so often.

As I neared the middle, a little slip of paper fell out. It looked sort of like those perfume samples they have in magazines.

I just stared at it for a bit, before picking it up and taking a quick whiff.

Aw… no smell. Sigh.

I examined it. "Let's see… Uh huh, uh huh… I won a free Hetalia unit? Score. Wait… what are units again?"

…You know what? Forget it. FREE STUFF.

I immediately stuck the card into an envelope and shoved said envelope into the mailbox. Then I got some juice. Yay for juice~!

* * *

><p><em>Ding dong! Ding dong!<em>

The sound of the doorbell made me lose my concentration, and my poor innocent card tower was destroyed.

Now, I was pretty darn annoyed about that. The stupid thing had taken at least two hours to build, and now I would have to start over. Again.

And so, grumbling to myself, I trudged over and answered the front door.

I really don't know what I expected to see there, but what I did see sure wasn't it. It was a delivery guy. Wearing bunny ears. Standing next to a ridiculously large box.

We regarded each other for a minute, neither of us moving.

Then, he broke the silence.

"Your order is here."  
>"So I see."<br>"Sign here please."  
>"Sure."<br>"Where should I put it?"  
>"Eh. This room is fine."<p>

I was surprisingly calm about this whole ordeal. After all, its not every day one receives a package in the mail taller than one's self.

The delivery dude left, and all was normal again… well, not counting the box taking up half the living room. I circled the box. It had one of those 'this side up' stamps on it. And wait, what was this?

"Who duct tapes a pamphlet onto the outside of a package anyways?" I pulled said pamphlet free and inspected the cover. It had a tomato on it. "Congratulations... blah blah blah... Antonio Fernandez Carredio?"

I looked at the box. It certainly _seemed _innocent enough...

Dropping the pamphlet on the coffee table, I went down to the basement and retrieved my handy dandy crowbar. It had been in my family for years, and my father trusted me to use it wisely.

After climbing back up the stairs, I faced the box. It seemed very sturdy, but it was no match for the gangly teenager nursing a very sore arm.

I grabbed the footstool from it's place under the kitchen cabinet and shoved it against the box. Then, I climbed on and peered inside. What I saw was surprising to say the least.

... It was a sleeping boy, only a few years younger than myself. He was wearing a green tunic, which looked kinda like a dress.

The weirdness didn't end there; I was shocked to find I _recognized_ him. He was Spain. Hetalia Spain, give or take a few years. I covered my mouth with my hands and jumped down from the stool.

"Okay, okay, don't panic; a fictional character is just sleeping in a crate in my living room! Nothing strange here!" I tugged at my bangs, hard enough to pull out a few hairs. "Crap crap crap, what am I going to do?"

"Oh, what's wrong Senorita?" I jumped at the sound of a voice behind me.

Slowly, I turned around to meet green eyes. He was up. And smiling like a weirdo. "A-ah..."

"Hm? You aren't very smart, are you?"

I felt a stab in my heart. Spain of all people just called me dumb. And he's in my living room.

"You are just a woman, after all. It's to be expected."

Another stab. My face grew hot.

"So, you live here alone? What's your name?"  
>"My name is Sophie, and yes. I do live alone."<p>

His smile grew.

"I see. No one likes stupid people, after all."

Stab. Alright, that does it! This has to stop!

"Shut up already! Geez! If you're hungry you can have a tomato, stop taking out your low blood sugar on me!"

The menace looked thoughtful, tapping his chin. "Si, I am hungry, but what is a tomato?"

I stared at him. He stared back, still smiling away happily. What kind of backwards world was I in? Seriously, I must have been dreaming. Fiction is fiction, and Spain is tomato crazy. That is how the world works.

"Um, come on. They're in the panty." He followed me to the food pantry, smile never wavering. Creep.

I pulled out the basket holding my recently bought batch of tomatoes and selected one to feed my annoying new housemate.

"Here."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN!<strong>

**Heh. I bet you weren't expecting a random cliffie, were you? Review, what do you think will happen?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_G__R_A_A__A_****A_A__A_A_H__H_H_H__H_!**

**That was my inner rage at the bad day I just had. The following is a list of sucky things about today.**

**- Was rudely awakened from an interesting dream.  
>- Had very crumbly toast for breakfast<br>- Sister claims to have seen a mouse  
>- Walked to school. Crossing guard absent again.<br>- Did schoolwork for 3 periods until Study Hall  
>- Forced to work with fractions. Failed epically.<br>- Forgot History homework, received 1st detention in 8 years  
>- Dad put vanilla oreos in lunch. Ugh.<br>- Suffered through acting class  
>- Walked up 2 flights of stairs to science<br>- Suffered through 8 year streak breaking detention  
>- Walked home<br>- Mouse still at large**

**And it didn't get better until my dad apologized for not printing out my homework, gave me some pomegranate seeds, and made me a smoothie. The end. Also, I don't own Hetalia. Guess I should add that to the list...**

* * *

><p>"Here." I plopped the fruit on his hand. "Try it."<p>

My mail order nightmare examined it throughly. He rubbed it. He sniffed it. He poked at it. Evidently, tomatoes are very interesting. After a few more minutes of getting up close and personal with the fruit, he took a bite. I held my breath. He chewed it slowly, carefully, closed his eyes, and-

Suddenly fell to the ground.

"Antonio?"

Is he dead? Did the tomato kill him? Oh my freaking Hetalia-God, I just killed some guy with a piece of fruit!

"Wake up! Wake up wake up wake up! IF YOU'RE DEAD I'LL BE PUT IN PRISON!" I began slapping his cheeks, somewhat desperate. Somewhat. Psshh. "Do you know what they do to you in prison? HUH? Well, I don't know and I don't wanna know! Wake UP!"

He didn't. Instead, he just lay completely motionless on the floor, ever present smile still there. Creepy.

After several more failed attempts to awaken him, I gave up. I dragged him to the living room by the arms and with some difficulty managed to get him onto the couch. I cleared away the remains of my fallen card tower.

While I was doing this, I couldn't help glancing over at the discarded pamphlet on my coffee table.

I am not the type of person that thinks things through all the way (unless it involves avoiding human contact). When I saw the name written on that pamphlet, I pretty much didn't give anything else another thought. In fact, you could call me a very irresponsible young lady. And I truly resent that you said that about me. Meanie.

"I guess I should read the whole thing, huh?"

Let's say I was speaking to Antonio and not myself, okay? I dun wanna be locked up in a psycho ward. That would definitely make it hard to find a good collage. Wait, sorry, where was I? Oh yes.

Soon, I had very thoroughly read the entire manual, and I had come to a conclusion; I am utterly screwed.

This guy will start KILLING PEOPLE if he remains the way he is now! Killing people is BAAAAAD! It's a bad, bad thing, BAAAAAD! I'm not prepared for something like harboring a dangerous sociopath. As soon as he gets out of his tomato induced coma, I'm pretty much doomed.

From what I know, the only way to stop him is by getting another unit. How much do they cost? I'm on a budget! Gaaaaahh!

Well, only one way to figure it out. I picked up the phone and dialed the number listed for customer service. It rang... and rang... and rang... and ra- oh! Person! No, robot.

_"Thank you for calling customer service. If you did not receive a certain item, press one. If your unit is malfunctioning, press two. If you have a question about your unit not answered in the manual, press three. If you would like to order another unit, press four. If you received the wrong edition of your unit, press five. If you-"_

I cut it off by epically pressing the five with my toe. The phone buzzed a bit, before an actual person answered.

_"Hello, how may I help you?"_

"Yes, hi. I got a little Spain unit in the mail, and I'm kinda worried that he'll go out and murder people if I don't get another unit."  
><em>"A little Spain you say? Ouch. Yeah, mix ups happen. Would you like us to send you a normal Spain unit?"<em>  
>"What? No, sorry. My parents would <em>so <em>not approve of a grown man living with me, even someone like Spain."

It was true. My parents (mom in particular) both abhor the thought of their little girl dating a boy. God forbid living with an older man!

_"What is your name, miss?"  
><em>"Sophie Campbell."  
><em>"You won this unit, correct?"<em>

I bit my lip. This does not sound promising.

"Yeah. There was a thingy in a manga I bought."  
><em>"Well, because of that your unit was chosen at random."<br>_"So, what's your point? I really just thought it'd be a figurine."  
><em>"You were supposed to receive a fully grown Spain unit anyways."<em>

This guy makes absolutely no sense. Seriously. What is he talking about?

"Yes. And?" My eye twitched ever so slightly. There was a sigh on the other line.

_"Because of company regulations, we have to send you compensation. However, because you aren't actually a paying customer, we can't send you one of our more expensive units."_

"So what will happen? Do I get, like, a chibi unit or something?"

_"You will be sent a beta unit, and yes, most likely a chibi. Do you have any preferences?"  
><em>"... Are you kidding? I have a little Spain unit that has never been in contact with the Italy brothers."  
>"<em>Chibimano it is. Your new unit will be sent in by tomorrow. Do be careful in the mean time. Goodbye."<em>

The line went dead. I stared at the phone for a second before slowly putting it down on the receiver. Another unit? Chibimano, no less. What exactly have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>And with that, dear readers, I conclude this OBVIOUS masterpiece of a chapter. Reviews? Anyone? Pleeeeeeeaaaaasssee?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome one and all to *drumroll* CHAPTER THREEEEEE! WOOOO! This is awesome. Awesomely awesome. So awesome, that even my OC's are excited!**

**Sophie: Yes yes, hurry up. This is cutting into my screen time.**

**Me: Hush, OC. I was getting to that!**

**Sophie: I'm sure.**

**Me: I was! Honest! Here, I'll even do the disclaimer! I don't own Hetalia, see?**

**Sophie: Good. Now, we shall begin! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

><p>Chibimano. Chibimano. Why on earth did I order a Chibimano? What will I tell my parents? Guess what daddy? Your unsupervised eighteen year old just pretty much adopted two minors! Teehee! Nothing weird or unusual about that!<p>

I glanced at newly adopted minor #1. He was still out cold on the couch. Huh.

Was the tomato I gave him laced with tranquilizer or something? Never shopping at that grocery place again. What if they drug the cookies? The cherry soda? THE RAMEN NOODLES! That would mean starving to death, and also all the good things in life leaving me at the same time.

Hastily, I made a grab for the tomato still clutched in his hand. I think I would have gotten it, too, had he not chosen that moment to wake up.

"Ack!"

My wrist had been grabbed by his free hand, who would've know what a tight grip he had? Not me.

"Sophie," He stared at me, smiling, and for some reason that was creepy beyond measure. "Do you have more tomatoes? I like them."

How very unexpected. Really.

"Um, finish that one first, okay? I do have more, but not many. They aren't in season."

He grinned at me, showing two rows of teeth.

"Thank you! I suppose you aren't as stupid as I thought," He took a bite of his tomato, looking oddly thoughtful. "Still not very smart, though."

Stab. That little jerk... why am I keeping him again?

"Oh, shush. Listen, I have news for you," I said, one finger pointed in the air. "Pretty soon, we're going to have another house guest. It will be your job to take care of him while I'm work or school or... shopping. Yes. That."

I really hate to leave the sanctuary that is my house for any reason. Shopping? One of the worst offenders. There are noisy children all over the place, begging for whatever snack strikes their fancy. There are overly chatty cashiers that take forever to finish ringing up groceries. There are stacks of cans that you desperately want to knock down but won't because you'd be kicked out.

... Okay, maybe the last one is just me.

"Why do I have to take care of him?"  
>"Because, um, someone has to be boss while I'm gone."<br>"Si! I would love to be the boss!"

There was a gleam in his eye, and his smile widened. "I just want to know why I have to take care of him."

"Don't think of it like that," My mind raced. "Think of him as... uh... your new henchman!"

I smiled at him as best I could. My unit smiled happily back. We sorta just stood there for a while, smiling. It was really weird.

* * *

><p>"So, you can sleep in here." I swung open the door to the guest room. Inside were twin beds, a bed stand, and an old lamp that used to be in my room when I was little, a clown-in-the-box lamp. The very bane of my childhood.<p>

Antonio walked in and looked around. He certainly _seemed_ satisfied enough.

"Why are there two beds, senorita?"

I blinked. Why were there two beds? It was incredibly convenient that the guest room had them, though. Guess who else was gonna sleep in there? Muahahaha! This way, if Romano wets the bed, I won't have to clean it all up!

"So two people can sleep here at once without having to share if they don't want to."

He nodded at me, and that smile was still on his face. How can he do that? Don't his cheeks hurt? Well... I guess since he's use to it, it doesn't really effect him that much. Yup. That must be it.

"I'm going to go make lunch in a minute," I said carefully. What if he snuck out and killed someone? That would SUCK. "Try and amuse yourself in the meantime, but don't make a mess, okay?"

"Si."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was tense. I was terrified that my unit would go kill off the neighbors or something, and while he didn't really do anything his never ending smiles still freaked me out. Mostly because they were all fake.<p>

At about ten o' clock, I'd announced it was bed time and we retreated into our respective rooms. So far so good.

When I woke up in the morning, I discovered that my pillows had all been knocked to the floor. For some reason, that happens to me a lot. I rolled out of bed and put on my bathrobe, because I was far too lazy to actually get dressed. What are breaks for?

I tromped to the kitchen and got myself a strawberry poptart, and was just about to take a bite when the doorbell rang.

And so, grumbling, I tightened the bathrobe and answered it.

There stood the delivery guy, bunny ears and all. There was a much smaller crate than the one Antonio came in sitting on the ground by his feet, and he was holding out a clip board for me to sign.

We stood there. Regarding each other; the sleepy girl in her PJ's and the delivery man in the silly outfit.

"I have your new order."  
>"So you do. It was compensation."<br>"Chibi units usually are. Sign here."

I signed the paper and stepped aside so he could come inside.

"Where do you want it?"  
>"Meh. Same place as last time works."<p>

He carefully set the crate down in the living room, gave me a nod, and then he was on his merry way.

I stared at the box apprehensively. Inside, I knew, held every babysitter's worst nightmare. Chibimano, the very definition of brattiness. And I was supposed to live with him?

... Why me?

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends the third chapter. On Christmas eve. Could I have some reviews please? <strong>

**Sophie: Was that supposed to rhyme?**

**Me (whistles suspiciously): Nooo...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess what? I'm updating the story! HURRAAAAH! Also, I don't own Hetalia. Sad, no?**

* * *

><p>I decided to open the crate. It was my only option, really, because I don't even want to find out what happens if you leave a unit in their crates for too long.<p>

Within a few minutes, the Campbell family crowbar was in my grasp and I was prying open the evil wooden crate of doom.

The lid flew off and hit the wall, chipping the paint. Oops.

I peered inside and what I saw almost made me squeal. No, really. The little bundle of adorable inside was wearing a pink dress and had a kerchief on his head. His thumb was firmly planted in his mouth and he was breathing deeply and loudly. The odd curl on the side of his head wobbled.

Any doubts I had about having another unit immediately flew out the window. Yeah. He was _that_ cute.

Of course, I now realized something; I had no idea on how to wake him up. There was no handy dandy manuel, which wasn't all that surprising. Chibimano was a beta, after all. That pretty much meant that I had to make it up as I went along. Well, shoot.

"Romano?" I poked his cheek a few times. "Wake up. Come on, wake up."

He didn't bat an eye. Darn it. I pinched his pudgy little arm. Nothing. It seemed like no matter what I did, he wouldn't awaken.

So I did the only thing I could thing of; I picked up the sleeping unit and plopped him on the couch, pulling a blanket over his small form. Romano snuggled into it, and I had to restrain myself from squealing. Then, I dashed off to my room to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Have you ever had to deal with waking up a <em>really<em> heavy sleeper? Well, let me tell you, it's a task I wouldn't wish on anyone.

I yanked on his arms and legs. I pinched him. I slapped him in the face. I threw the covers off his body. I screamed in his ear. Antonio the sociopathic unit refused to wake up.

When I couldn't think of anymore options, I just decided to test out the first thing that came into my head.

"Spain, your new henchman is here."

He flew out of bed in a mess of covers, grinning like an idiot. Like the Spain on Hetalia, it seemed like his personality had taken a complete one eighty. Good. Good. Now if only I could graduate school already.

"Really? Really? I get my own henchman?"

I just told him that. And I told him the same thing yesterday. Geez. Does he have short term memory loss or something?

"Yeah. Come on," I lead him out into the hall. "His name's Romano, cutest little thing. He's asleep right now though."

Antonio didn't respond. I suspect he was too giddy at the thought of being Boss to Romano.

When we finally got to the living room, I could only stare in horror. The little boy in the pink dress that had been so adorable earlier was gone. In his place was a boy that seemed like a brat even in his sleep. The blanket had been kicked onto the floor. He snored like a foghorn, and he drooled a river all over the cushions. To make it all worse; he was still wearing a dress.

I looked at my other unit, who was pouting. A lot.

"Aw, why are you giving me a henchman like this?" He actually frowned. "Not cute at all!"

The sad thing is I really didn't have a response. I simply stood there, not comprehending the sight before me. How does a kid so cute turn into _that_? It didn't make sense. At all. Seriously.

"You get what you get and you don't get upset!" I snapped at him, irritated by the random change in my latest unit.

And so, I meandered off to the kitchen, leaving the task of awakening the kid to him.

* * *

><p>"CHIIIIIIGIIIII!"<p>

I jumped up looking around wildly, the cereal box held tightly to my chest. Huh. I suppose Romano's awake, then? Should I go and say hi?

... na. Not worth it.

Striding over to the cabinet, I retrieved three bowls and promptly filled them with the cereal. There. Breakfast for three. I really do astound myself sometimes.

"Antonio," I shouted. "Breakfast! Bring Romano with you!"

There was a muffled noise of agreement before the two units filed into the kitchen. One covered in bruises but smiling away like an idiot, and one wearing a pink dress as well as a scowl on his face. He looked at me.

"Who are you, miss?" His eyes were chestnut colored. How cute~!

"I'm Sophie." I smiled at him. I always did love taking care of little kids. "I own the house. We're going to be good friends, alright?"

He looked away quickly, nodding. His face was bright red. How cute is that?

Antonio, whom apparently shared my sentiments, stared at him in awe. "Romano... your face is all red like a tomato! How CUUUUUTE~!"

He picked up the loudly protesting Romano and began to spin around hugging him. I was at a loss for words until I remembered something. We were supposed to be eating, not prancing about! Breakfast is the most IMPORTANT meal of the day!

"Both of you, CALM DOWN!" I yelled, finally losing it. My units stared at me. "Sit down and eat!"

I stomped over to the fridge and began to search for the milk.

"S-spain?"  
>"Yes, Roma?"<br>"Don't m-make her angrier, bastard!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahhahahhahahhaha! It's finished! It's finally finished! My first post for 2012! This is so awesome, it deserves a review. Huh? <em>Huuuh?<em>**

**Did I mention Greece lent me his army for a while? Review and maybe your furniture won't be covered in cat hair.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter, HUZAH!**

**Sophie: Yeah yeah, huzah. Hurry it up.  
>Me: Meanie! How could you do that to your mighty creator?<br>Sophie: Easily. So, what's the deal with you and Hetalia?  
>Me: I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it!<br>Sophie: Yeah, but do you own it?  
>Me (in tears): No...<strong>

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang. I took a breath, steeled myself, and answered it.<p>

"Hi, are you Mary?"

The lady at the door was in her twenties. She had her hair piled up onto her head and she was wearing overalls. She was holding a bag with knitting needles poking out.

"Yes, nice to meet you." She smiled pleasantly.

"Come in, then."

I led the babysitter into my house, showed her where shoes went, and took her to the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen," I explained. "Don't let Lovino in here when he isn't eating. He'll break something."

She nodded. I nodded. We moved on.

"The living room, keep him away from bookcases and anything tip-able." I instructed dutifully. "He's a little clumsy, and he isn't good at chores, so be careful with messes."

It had been a few days since I became the owner of two _very _difficult to handle units, and I had learned more and more about them. Romano was really cute and polite with girls, and that's good because I happen to be one. Antonio is an airhead now that he's gotten over that whole mental instability problem.

"He and my other brother share a bedroom, so if he wets the bed during nap time be sure to change the sheets right away."

Mary seemed to get more and more flustered as I continued.

"If he blames it on a squirrel, don't question it. He does that sometimes. Also, no cheese before bed. He'll get nightmares and is a route you _do not_ want to take."

I looked at her. She looked at me. I laughed nervously.

"Any questions?"

Slowly, she shook her head. Then she backed away and gave me a fake smile.

"You know, I'm sorry, I just remembered a... thing I have to do today, I won't be able to babysit afterall. Uh, goodbye!"

And with that, she fled. Well. That's problematic, isn't it? The whole point of hiring a sitter was so I could take Antonio clothes shopping and not let Romano destroy the entire mall, but it now appears I have no choice. Drat.

* * *

><p>"Sophie, are we there yet?"<br>"No. Shush."  
>"... How about now?"<br>"No. Shush."

It continued on and on, an endless cycle. A highly irritating endless cycle. Our fellow bus passengers were beginning to stare, and that was making me increasingly uncomfortable.

Romano was currently seated in my lap, because there weren't any seats left for him. Antonio was sitting next to me, behaving in a typical brotherly fashion. Or, at least, what I assume is a brotherly fashion, seeing as I don't actually have one of my own.

"Sophie?"  
>"What, Lovino?"<br>"Will be be there soon?"

I smiled down at him. Words could not describe the intense fondness I held for him and his adorableness. Seriously. Too bad he's so bratty.

"Just three more stops." I pat him on the head. "Maybe if you're good, we can get a treat~!"

"A treat?" He turned around gave me a scarily intense look. "What kind of treat?"

"I dunno." I shrugged helplessly. "A snack or something. Gelato maybe."

The little unit's eyes shone at the world 'gelato'. He began to bounce vigorously, evidently totally pumped at the prospect of getting something even from his own country. That happened to be ice cream.

I plopped him in Antonio's lap. Some people think it's cute when a little kid pulls things like that. It is. But it's also excellent fuel for a migraine.

"Aw~! Lovi, you're so excited! How cuuuute~!" The tunic-wearing unit began to cuddle the life out of him.

"Cut that out, Tomato Bastard! CHIIIIGIIIII!" There were gasps at his sudden profanity. "Head butt attack!"

Predictably, he did so immediately. Antonio began to complain about how 'uncute' Romano was being. I anxiously looked around the bus. Disproving looks were everywhere. There was only one thing left to do. I scooped him up from where he was punching Antonio's chest an sat him back on my lap.

"Lovino! If you're going to be naughty you don't get a treat." I scolded him. "Don't hit people! And don't use bad words! Bad words are bad."

I nodded to myself. There were absolutely no flaws in that logic. At. All. My logic is so darn LOGICAL. Bad words are bad for a reason; they are bad and children shouldn't know curses anyways.

We fell into silence for awhile. People stopped watching us. All was well again in bus-land! And then, it happened.

"Sophie?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Are we there yet?"  
>"No. Shush up."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There. Wasn't that a lovely filler chapter? I used it to establish the relationship between everyone; little brothers, older sister, happy family of happy yellow sunshine and stuff~!<strong>

**I don't actually know why, but that makes me happy beyond measure. Reviews do as well. Eh? EH?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh dear. It's been a while hasn't it? Pooh.**

**Well, just to fill you guys in, you know that thing? You know, the thing involving Hetalia, and ownership? Yeah, not any changes in that department.**

* * *

><p>"Lovino! Don't you dare-"<p>

CRASH!

I winced at the sound of a falling coat rack and sighed pittifully for the fifth time since we entered this particular store. I didn't know it was possible for someone to be THAT clumsy.

"Aw, Lovi~ Look at this mess!" Antonio clucked beside me while the chibi came up with wild excuses. "He is such a bad henchman!"

"Shush." I shooshed, clocking him in the back of the head with a shopping bag. "You get what you get, dude."

There were looks of disproval from several mothers at our adorable family antics. Pht. They were just jealous of our coolkid shenanaigans, as they should be! After all, only the coolest of the coolkids could partake in such cool activities! Like us! The coolkid champions of the Campbell household! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!

"Excuse me?"

A tap on the shoulder from an employee brought me out of my silly musings and reminded me of our current location. A very public area under the watch of lots and lots of people I didn't know.

"Um, yes?" I looked at him. He looked at me. It was a little awkward.

"If you two can't get that child under control, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Craaaaaaaaap. Not again! Bleh! This is like, the third time we've gotten kicked out for performing our shenanigans in a noticeable area! Not cool, bro. Not cool at all.

"No problem." I smiled apologetically. "Sorry for the mess."

Snatching up a protesting Romano, I handed him off to Antonio and dragged them off to greener pastures. Greener pastures meaning a shiny linoleum floor, a bunch of random vendors selling useless junk, and a whole lot of skylights. Nice.

"Sophie, I'm getting hungry!" Declared Romano, who had evidently resigned himself to his cuddly fate. "Let's get lunch!"

I glanced at my watch. Yeah. It was around that time, wasn't it?

"Sure. To the food court!"

I made a silly superhero pose and began prancing in the direction of said food court. Prancing is a lot more fun than you'd think. Ask Antonio. He did join in as soon as he noticed.

* * *

><p>"Um, can I get a plain cheeseburger with ketchup? Also, a kiddies meal, and," I turned and stared at Antonio. "What do you want?"<p>

He squinted at the menu. "Hm~ I don't know. Chicken, maybe?"

"And an order of chicken nuggets. And fries. And three lemonades." I dictated to the employee, who looked like she really had better things to do. "And a few extra packets of ketchup. Thank you."

We waited for our order to be finished about as patiently as you'd expect us to. Or, at least, I waited. Romano deemed it a good time to start complaining and Antonio sorta just zoned out and popped into his own little world.

"Sophie! I'm hungry! How much longer do we have to wait, dammit!"

There were a few gasps from fellow patrons. I restrained myself from groaning out loud, and ran my hand through my hair.

"I don't know. It may take awhile." I shot a withering stare in his direction. Has there ever been a kid so high maintenance? I think not. I mean, geez. Give it a rest occasionally!

"Dammit! I hate this shitty mall!" The small, adorable child began to furiously hit the table in a burst of pure rage. "Why couldn't we stay home, this place is pissing me off so damn much!"

A shiver ran down my spine as I heard the murmurs of other people around us. It was making me really stressed out, and stress isn't something I'm good at dealing with.

"Well, I never!"  
>"What a little brat!"<br>"Why aren't those two quieting him down?"  
>"Mommy, what does shit mean?"<br>"Nothing you need to know, sweetie."  
>"Wait... Is that a boy or a girl?"<p>

One bold woman tapped me on the shoulder. "Young lady, you need to take better control over that child!"

All in all, it wasn't looking too good. That's when I got a brainstorm. And it was a good one, too.

"Sorry, he can't help himself. He's got Tourettes."

This statement brought a hush over the other people, except for that little kid demanding to know the definition of every new swear word out of Romano's mouth. Hmm. We should have another talk about his vocabulary soon.

"Sophie, your meal is ready!" Buzzed the lady at the food stand.

Thank the Flying Spaghetti Monster. I strode over to the counter and retrieved out food. Then, I snatched my units by the arms and dragged them over to a clean table.

* * *

><p>"So Lovi, how do you like your new clothes~?" Antonio cheerfully inquired as we headed out the door, carrying most of the bags.<p>

"Fine, bastard." Mumbled a sleepy Romano. He'd missed his nap, and was now perched on my shoulders. "They're fine."

It was sort of amazing to me how much life had changed since a few days ago. Maybe it was due to the house having more than one occupant now. Maybe it was because I'd finally gotten the siblings I never had. Maybe a mixture of the two.

Nonetheless, I realized that things were soon going to get more difficult. Difficult meaning it was a good idea to send them to school soon. Me too. That was definitely a good thought.

And so, we took another bus back home, put our purchases away, and plopped Romano into bed. I felt a sense of foreboding as I thought about what would come tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Done done done! Awesome. Now that it's finally finished, you can allllllll give me reviews. All of you. !<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I just remembered something!**

**Sophie (sighs): What is it now?  
><strong>**Me: It's past April fourth!  
>Sophie: What's your point?<br>Me: At the beginning of April!  
>Sophie: Where are you going with this?<strong>

***FIIIREWOOORKS GO KABLAM***

**Me: April fourth! National Glitter-on-a-pinecone day! WE MISSED IT!  
>Sophie: I thought it was National Cordon Bleu day.<br>Me: Less important. Anyways, lemme get down to business. I DON'T OWN HETALIA. Nor do I want to.  
>Sophie: Oh?<br>Me: I am not good at handling pressure. Don't you question me with your inquisitive noises of query!  
>Sophie: Shoosh. Time to start the fanfic.<strong>

* * *

><p>Swirls of color, twisting and dancing in the breeze surrounded me as I walked through a park. I vaguely realized that it was the same park that I played at when I was really little.<p>

I was going somewhere. Somewhere important, but for the life of me I could not remember where.

That apparently didn't matter to my legs, because the continued moving on their own accord. It was okay, as long as I got there on time. The basket in my hands (had that been there before?) was beginning to get heavy.

And then I was at the beach, wading in the water but still holding the basket tightly. My arms were so heavy from it's weight that seemed to increase by the second, but I knew that I couldn't put it down because I hadn't gotten to my destination yet and someone was waiting for me to give it to them. Who? I didn't remember.

A shout from the shore. I turned and saw Antonio, waving at me and shouting. Shouting, shouting, shouting. I could barely understand him over the sound of the waves, but then I finally did.

"Sophie~! Lovi knocked all of his cereal onto the floor and he won't listen to me!" He was shouting from the beach. Strange. I heard him so clearly. "I don't know what to do with him anymore, wake up!"

Wake up? But I was clearly awake, wasn't I? To reassure myself, I looked around but the ocean and the sand was gone and now there was just darkness all over the place.

I groaned and sat up, blearily staring at my unit through sleepy eyes.

"What time is it?"  
>"Eight fourteen."<p>

Groaning again, I swung my legs off the bed and stood. Antonio chattered away about Romano's usual morning misbehavior as I donned my bathrobe and ran a few fingers through my hair in an effort to straighten it out. It failed.

"Where is he?"

* * *

><p>After giving Romano a good long scolding, eating a poptart, and cleaning up the kitchen, I wandered back into my bedroom to try and figure out what to do with the rest of the day.<p>

Nothing particularly fun came to mind. Bluuuuh. So bored.

And so, I resigned myself to checking out my email. There was a bunch of junkmail from various websites I had previously signed up for, and a few actual messages from people that are not robots. How bout that.

I clicked on the one I knew to be from my best friend.

Unsurprisingly, she had sent me a rather expansive rant about the street names in our town again. And several links to things she thought were good but no one else did.

I sent a reply telling her that no, I did not want to read another manga about a traumatized-but-beautiful girl becoming a model in a sudden fit of pure whimsy.

Why does she like those so much? Why are there so many of them? WHY?

Antonio, who has some sort of sixth sense for people about to have mental breakdowns, barged into my room with reckless abandon and Romano squirming in his arms.

"Sophie, can Romano go to the park today?"

Sighing in an overly dramatic way and carefully closing my laptop, I nodded.

"Yeah, sure. We've been cooped up inside for awhile, haven't we?"

* * *

><p>The sky was blindingly grey, absolutely covered in clouds. It wasn't cold out. There was a light breeze though, so I had forced Romano into a little red jacket. So. Cute.<p>

Actually, that jacket was made for girls but I got it for him anyways. He was already used to cross-dressing, why stop him? Heheh.

I glanced around. For some reason... this little field trip was making me uncomfortable. It felt like something was about to happen. The notion was silly, I know, but I couldn't seem to shake it.

"Romano, how about we go to the playground over there?" I knelt, bringing myself to eye level with him. "They have swings!"

He nodded his consent, and we were off. It was adorable how serious he looked. So gosh darned adorable!

After a minute or two, we reached the playground. I was accosted with a blast of nostalgia. This was the park I myself had once spent countless hours playing in as a kid.

It was empty. There were no other kids. This struck me as horrible depressing, so I quickly exited that train of thought and focused on pushing my pseudo little brother on the swings.

* * *

><p><strong>So. Dream sequence. Yes. I went there. Also, prepare for a shameless self-insert in the future. Reviews anyone? It's fine if you want to yell at me for the slow update.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, hey reader! Hey. I'm fourteen now. Nod in approval, I can now watch a number of cop shows that I already watch anyways.**

**Not that I am supposed to be watching Hetalia, which I do not own, but the only inappropriateness you'll find in that is nasty language which I am actually apathetic to. Funny, am I right? No? Who asked you anyways. Not me.**

* * *

><p>When I got out of bed the next morning, I had absolutely no inkling as to what was about to happen. None at all.<p>

The day started normally, and I went through my usual routine of waking up, fixing breakfast for the boys and myself, and being all maternal and whatnot. I figure I was being maternal because I was reprimanding Romano on his table manners, saying encouraging things to Antonio about his love of all things tomato, and generally being the life of the party that is breakfast time.

Then, since it was nice out, I decided to take a walk. I entrusted the house to Antonio and warned him not to burn it down or something equally destructive while I was gone. He said okay. I said bye, then I left. That's when it all spiraled out of control.

Well, as I was walking along the sidewalk, I heard something in the distance. A far away cry. A familiar cry. A cry that, once I recognized, I tried to get the heck away from. It did not work.

The originator of the cry was already standing at my side, gripping my arm tightly. Blast it all.

"Sophie! Hi! Since when do you leave the house?" She asked me cheerily, a smile plastered on her face.

"Um..." I said, dazed at the intrusion of my personal space. "Don't be rude, Lila."

Lila stuck out her lips and furrowed her eyebrows in what she called a pout. She never seems to realize how silly she looks when she pulls faces like that.

"How dare you sir!" She removed one of her handerpants **(AN: An actual thing. I own a pair and they are great.) **and slapped me in the cheek with it. "You know I am always incredibly polite and awesome-sauce at all times forever!"

"Oh, of course! You are the queen of good manners."

She chose to ignore my sarcasm in favor of putting her handerpants back on and spacing out a little bit before continuing to speak. She is so crafty like that. So. Crafty.

"The spiders are like, migrating to my room now. I saw two this morning."  
>"Not in the bathroom anymore, then? I'm shocked."<br>"My sister's being all weird about killing them. She thinks their families will seek vengence."

With a great flourish she laid her hand across her forehead and gave my arm a hard yank, draping it unceremoniously onto her shoulders. She sighed loudly.

"What do you want, Lila?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"You know how to cook and stuff, right?" She squeezed my hand and grinned. "And you know, how to take care of small children! SO. Have I told you about this thing I did the other day?"

I shook my head. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I may have ordered a figurine. Then I did some more research, and hey! Turns out it's not a figurine." She rambled. "And now I am expecting a real, live, breathing Chibitalia. Hahaha! What are the odds!"

She fake laughed again.

"Help meeeeee!" She wailed. "Sophie, I need heeeeelp!"

"Lila, let go of my arm."

She let go of my arm, pouting for real this time.

"I haven't told you this before, but I won a contest a couple of weeks ago and they sent me a free unit in the mail."

Her eyes widened.

"Woah, seriously? Which one?"  
>"It was suppose to be Spain, but they screwed up."<br>"You got a little one! Woah! COOL."  
>"Not really. So anyways, they sent me a Chibimano for compensation."<p>

Lila stared at me. I stared at Lila. Lila began to shake, literally shake, in excitement.

"YES! We can have playdates and stuff then, right?" She began to bounce. I have never seen anyone this giddy before. "And this makes us family! FAMILLLLY!"

She grinned and clapped her hands together. I stared at her incomprehensibly. What. What. How? Why? What.

"How'd you even get a unit? You're fourteen." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Weeeell..." Lila scratched the back of her head. "I may have enlisted in the help of my sister a teensy bit. And I may have given my piggy bank a minor case of _totally empty_. A little."

I stared at her. She had been saving that money since she was six years old.

"How much money did you spend?"  
>"Oh, say, about... four hundred?"<br>"Seriously. You would spend that all on a figurine?"  
>"It isn't a figurine though!"<br>"You thought it was a figurine!"

She sighed dramatically and made a big show of rolling her eyes.

"So? It's a free country darn it!" She stamped her foot on the pavement.

"Yeah, yeah." I glanced at my watch. "Oh. I should go now before something gets broken."

Lila dropped her act and nodded.

"See you later. I'll call you or something when I get the package."

How does she plan on that, I wonder? She doesn't have a cellphone, or a home phone, and she thinks the whole 'calling people via computer' thing is stupid. Oh well. There was just no use in arguing with her now. I turned on my heals and walked back up the sidewalk to my house.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. I warned you about the self insert, and I made it as blatant as possible that it would totally be happening. Geez. If you have any transgressions, why not take 'em out on the good old REVIEW box? Eh? EH?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I'm actually updating! Man. How did I become that kind of author that takes so long to write stuff? I used to be consistent and fast and also SUPER enthusiastic. You know. Back when I was eleven. I blame puberty.**

**Meh. I still do not have ownership of Hetalia, so at least that'll never change.**

* * *

><p>It's funny how I took everything in stride. Here I was, a young lady with no college plans to speak of (yet! still totally a yet!), suddenly caring for two boys I won through a random contest. Which also somehow made me and my old book buddy from elementary school soon-to-be related.<p>

How do things like this even happen?

"Lovi has something he wants to say, Sophie~!" Antonio cheered at me.

Romano was blushing furiously. Oddly enough, her really did look like a tomato. He stared at the floor.

"Go on! Tell her!"

I crouched down to his level, which was difficult due to his lack of height. I smiled at him encouragingly. He fiddled with his sleeve. Up close, he looked even more like a tomato than before.

"I-I wanna go out to eat, dammit!" He declared, before hiding his face in my shirt.

Huh. He has a point there. We haven't gone to a real restaurant before, have we?

"Well, okay!" I agreed, patting him on the back. "There's a pretty nice diner on the other side of town. They probably have pasta there if you want it, plus they've got real jukeboxes! We'll go there for dinner."

Antonio cheered and began to praise Romano's bravery. Romano yelled at him to shut up.

* * *

><p>Around lunch, I checked my email. There was just one new message, from Lila. Sighing and bracing myself for the worst, I opened it. Unsurprisingly, it was mostly hysterical keyboard mashing. The only coherent words were near the bottom...<p>

_SOPhie it happened it happened omgomgomgomgomg what do I do help meeee_

I pondered this for a while. She appeared to be flipping out, and therefore it was ill-advised to make any contact with her. Satisfied with my decision, I closed the message and went about my business of feeding various virtual pets.

A few minutes later, my computer made a dinging noise. I had another message.

_He is sososossososo adorable! This is better than getting a puppy! Wanna have a playdate later?_

I decided to let Lila bond with Italy for a while longer before I responded. Pleased with myself on my astounding decision making, I closed the message and continued watching silly cat videos.

A few minutes after that, I got another message.

_Answer me already! I already told him we'd be seeing his brother today!_

Sighing, I typed a reply.

_Okay okay! We're going to Tom Sawyers for lunch around noon. You can join us._

* * *

><p>"Hey, so what was the surprise you were telling us about earlier?" Antonio asked me, resembling a puppy.<p>

He was walking on my right side, both hands jammed into his jacket pockets. Romano was on my left, gripping my hand tight enough to cut off my blood circulation. He had seen some special about street safety and refused to leave the house without holding someone's hand anymore, because he was afraid he'd get lost or run over.

"I told you, you'll find out when we get there."

Romano removed his thumb from his mouth.

"Stop asking already, you tomato-bastard!"

Thankfully, there weren't any other pedestrians around.

"Aw, sorry Roma! I'm just really excited. Maybe they'll have foods from my country!"

My mind raced as I tried to think of Spanish cosine. The only thing that came to mind were churros, which are usually only available in amusement parks.

The bus stop was about a block away from the diner, and right as the three of us rounded a corner I spotted Lila standing outside on the entrance. A much shorter figure stood by her side. Lila must have seen us too, because she began to wave frantically in out direction.

As we drew closer, I began to law down a few rules.

"Remember to use your table manners, we're eating with company today." I instructed, absent-mindedly scooping up Romano. "And try not to confuse the waiters? Not everyone speaks spanish that well. Oh, one more thing; that other kid over there is your brother, surprise Lovino!"

He turned around as best as he could in my arms and gave me an unimpressed look. Antonio on the other hand looked delighted.

"Is he as cute as Romano, Sophie?"  
>"Well, I haven't met him yet myself."<p>

Lila bounded over to us with the kind of enthusiasm most people only get when around small children.

"Hi! I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up, we got here a few minutes ago but I didn't want to go in until you were here too, and you are now so that's good." She rambled at me, ignoring Antonio completely. It was probably force of habit. He was after all, her age, and of the opposite gender. "Feliciano is getting hungry, or at least that's what he told me. He's always hungry!"

For the first time, I noticed the little cross-dresser hiding behind her legs. I smiled.

"Hello there, I'm Sophie. Nice to meet you!"

I let Romano down and watched him examine his brother for the first time.

"Feh. I don't see what the big deal is."

The Chibitalia unit looked like he'd start crying. Luckily, Antonio was there to the rescue.

"Now now, Roma!" He said blithely, patting both of their heads. "Play nice. This is your little brother, si? That means you're not the youngest anymore."

He was well intentioned, I could tell, but I could also tell that Romano was seconds away from biting his hand. It was time for me to intervene.

"Okay everyone, let's go eat now!" I began to push the whole group towards the diner entrance. "You're all hungry, right? Let's go!"

All protests were ignored.

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot why fanfiction is so fun to write for a few minutes there! Gee wiz. Well, I'm back now, and that's all that matters. Reviews anyone?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I once again took forever to write something. Personal reasons and laziness are big contributors in that, but I have nothing better to do right now.**

**Without and further hoo-haw, I do not own Hetalia. Let's get this show on the road!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I don't need a booster seat, goddammit!"<br>"Aw, but Lovi, how will you reach the table?"  
>"Miss Lila, can I have a turn with the crayons?"<br>"No, I'm trying to draw 90's cartoon characters."

We were some of the nosier customers in the restaurant that day. It was clear to me that the waiters were probably drawing straws on who would serve us. In fact, they might've been debating on when they should kick us out. In fact, it was a miracle we'd been seated at all!

Chibitalia was sitting on a booster seat beside Romano, who's eyes barely peeked over the table. Antonio was sitting next to him, cheerfully humming a nonsense tune. Across from him was me, busily trying not to panic too much about people and failing spectacularly. Lila was sitting next to me, putting her very heart and soul into a stunning rendition of Wakko Warner on her unit's placemat, with green replacing black due to limited supplies.

A waiter finally showed up, pad of paper in hand.

"Hello, what can I get you to drink?"

I decided to take this one. After all, I was clearly the leader of these numbskulls and it was therefore my duty to order beverages.

"I'd like a Shirley Temple." I told him. "Those two would like tomato juice, she'd like chocolate milk, and this one would like a lemonade."

Everyone was clearly very impressed by my spot-on drink orders.

Eventually, we all had a meal in front of us. The chatter continued on, as Romano sourly bonded with his brother, Antonio swooned over the two of them, Lila proudly showed off her drawings of Ed, Edd, & Eddy, and I kept the peace. It took me back to when my family used to eat out, before my parents went and thought they'd move to Canada for some reason.

It took awhile before everyone was full enough to leave. I had our waiter box most of our leftovers.

"This is lunch tomorrow, guys, so I hope you liked it."

With that, we payed the bill and said our goodbyes. I held Romano's sticky hand on the way home, but Antonio walked a bit of a distance away. Getting to cool for us, is he? Bah. Teenagers.

"You're taking a bath when we get home, limburger." I sniffed. "When was the last time you changed your underwear?"

Romano predictably went all red, shouted a few foul words, and head butted Antonio. After all, he'd never attack a girl.

I laughed loudly. It was nice to have company.

* * *

><p>Midnight saw me curled up in my comforter, watching a children's cartoon on my laptop. It was raining. I didn't know if the gutters were cleared but it was too late to check. Anyways, it wasn't really pouring or anything. I closed the computer with a sigh, and rubbed my forehead with both hands. My mind felt all hazy. Maybe sleep would be a good idea.<p>

I stumbled out of bed and put the laptop safely on my desk, and turned off the light.

The dark was blinding, and I stubbed my toe on something. Cursing under my breath, I made my way back to bed... only to notice a person already laying there.

Still partially blind, I closed my eyes, hoping that I could actually figure out who it was when my vision was adjusted. When I opened them, no one was there. Weird, but in the state of sleepiness I was in I didn't question it. I just flopped down and tried to fall asleep.

Something fell off of my desk on the other side of the room, making a woefully loud thump. I groaned in frustration and sat up. Clearly, sleep would have to come later.

"Alright, what is it this time?" I asked, shielding my eyes as I flicked on the nearest lamp. "Did you wet the bed? If you wet the bed again you're going to have to start... wearing... pull-ups..."

I trailed off because the blonde man standing next to my open dresser was certainly _not_ Romano. He was fairly tall, wearing all black, and appeared to have climbed in through the window, judging from the ladder poking out.

"Holy- who? What are you do-"  
>"Now now, ma cherie, don't make a fuss."<br>"You're in my house. You're in my _room_."  
>"Honhonhon~ Nice to know I'm still a lady killer!"<p>

Finally gathering my wits, I quickly assessed the situation. A blonde guy with a french accent appeared to have broken into my house to steal my, um, unmentionables. I didn't have a phone close at hand. There was only one thing left to do. I screamed at the top of my lungs and began pelting the intruder with anything I could get my hands on.

Antonio came rushing in, and just stood in the middle of the room for a little while. No one moved. My unit's smile broadened in a way that was creepy and fake and familiar.

I hid under the covers, not wanting to witness any bloodshed. There was some muffled conversation on the other end, a suspiciously manly shriek. I peeked out in time to see Antonio dragging what had to be a France Unit out of my room by the collar of his shirt, unconscious. Or, at least, I hoped he was just unconscious. He paused and poked his head in the door. He seemed pretty much back to normal, but there was an odd glint in his eye.

"Good night, Sophie!"  
>"...Night."<p>

And with that, he was gone. I got out of bed and shut my underwear drawer after taking a quick inventory. Then, I locked the window and nestled back under the covers. When did my life come to a point where all that happens and I don't really care? Meh. I just wanted to sleep, and sleep I did.

* * *

><p><strong>HA. Sleep is for suckers, my dear OC. Reviews are both demanded and begged for.<strong>


End file.
